User blog:Finn
I was just thinking recently, What if the Clarence pilot was remastered to better fit 4:3 televisions? You know, the fans try our best to not only crop and artificially pan (at 24fps, remember that) on the footage with no logos, TV-PG or anything, but also fill the top & bottom of the footage with the "rest of the image" that we use software to fill the "missing space" in the picture on that type of remaster. This concept is similar to the first three our of the four points of Pixar's Reframing Project used since 1998's A Bug's Life,: *'Frame Height' - Essentially an open matte process, but sometimes they add extra stuff to the top and bottom of the image to fill in the blank spaces in the set. *'Crop' - Part of a traditional Pan & Scan process. *'Scan' - Also part of a traditional Pan & Scan process. *'Restage' - A combination of the first two methods in which they move characters closer together, or move them closer to the screen. I initially thought of this by thinking of what the Clarence pilot would look like as a VHS release, had they continued to make precorded (pre-recorded) VHS tapes circa 2006 and onward (the time they halted such production). If you remember those horribly executed Clarence abombinations back then, Money Broom Wizard and notoriously, Man of the House, I mostly associate those with Universal Studios, considering NBCUniversal has been 100% Comcast-owned since between February-March 2013. And, looking at what Comcast has done wrong, even with Universal, I consider this "distribution rights, whether parts of the property are bad or not" applicable to Clarence, including the awesome ones like Slumber Party, Dream Boat, and of course, the pilot. I designed a VHS label using many of the original resources from many Universal tapes of yore, including the multi-Universal backdrop from many of the Universal tapes from 1997 to 2006, and this image on the right is the tape that the pilot is going to be on. When I get some capture equipment, maybe I could bring YouTube a genuine "Opening to" VHS video involving a REAL tape and not some hashed combination of a "dream opening". It will be a real tape with real VCR playback with REAL elements as seen on a then-legit tape. This, combined with the restoration skills will probably be an impossible feat considered to be a huge technical sucess. Anyone who shows the upcoming video (Opening to Clarence 2014 VHS) to Cartoon Network employees will probably amaze them. Now, there are many "Opening to" VHS videos all over the place, and some of the newer year videos are most likely considered fake unless it was a limited edition (a la one of the Paranormal Activity films), and it is not considered applicable to the result I will try to do. But I can't do this alone. If anyone has the Clarence pilot with smooth framerate, no watermarks (don't do any tricks to watermarked ones), no ghosting caused by deinterlacing, no interlacing (720p is best for this), and has the credits and logos, please try to send me the pilot with the preceding things. Since the label is based off Universal tapes, an NBCUniversal Television Distribution or Universal Television logo in HD would also suffice, as long as it's the 2011-present ones. Anyways, what do you think about the Clarence pilot remastered and put onto a real VHS tape? Leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts